


Tonight (I wanna be saved by you)

by Ischa



Series: That's what you get - verse [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey has nightmares, two lovers and still the one he's sitting it out with is his brother.<br/></p>
<p>
  <i>“You should make William blow you. It used to help after the Paramour. I mean when I did it. It used to help.”<br/>“I-”<br/>“Doesn't he wonder where you're going when you steal out of bed in the middle of the night?”<br/>“Where would I go, Gee? I always come to you. You always come to me. They know.” </i>
</p>
<p>Sequel -(thingy) to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/244553">That's what you get (when you let your heart win) </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight (I wanna be saved by you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sylvaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/gifts).



**Pairing:** William/Gabe, Mikey/Gerard, Mikey/Spencer/William, Gerard/William  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Summary:** Mikey has nightmares, two lovers and still the one he's sitting it out with is his brother.  
 _“You should make William blow you. It used to help after the Paramour. I mean when I did it. It used to help.”  
“I-”  
“Doesn't he wonder where you're going when you steal out of bed in the middle of the night?”  
“Where would I go, Gee? I always come to you. You always come to me. They know.”_  
 **Warning(s):** threesome, past incest  
 **Author’s Notes:** This is a short sequel to That's what you get (when you let your heart win). Unbelievable but true. It shows once again that it pays off leaving prompts all over the i-net.  
 **Word Count:** 1.160  
 **Beta:** **Disclaimer:** Don’t know, don’t own, not real 

\---  
Mikey wakes up shaking and can't stop. His eyes are open, but he can't really see much in the darkness of the room. He slings his arms around his torso and takes deep breaths. No way in hell can he go back to sleep. He can feel William's warmth in the bed just a few inches away from him where he's sleeping. Mikey risks a quick glance at the clock. Too early, not early enough. Somewhere during the hours where it's not a good idea to be awake.  
He shifts and gets out of bed carefully – he doesn't want to wake William.  
The floor feels cold, but he just hurries to the door and breathes lighter once he is on his way to the basement. William sleeps undisturbed. 

~+~  
“You okay?” Gee asks. He's spinning a brush between his fingers, not looking away from the canvas. He's been working on that thing for days now and Mikey has yet to see some kind of progress. The light isn't that bright and he exhales slowly and sits down next to Gee on the floor. 

“No.” He leans into Gerard and brushes a finger down his arm. “Yes.” Gee waits him out. “I'm better now.”

“Nightmares?” Gerard asks and Mikey nods, what else could it be? “About the Paramour?”

Mikey nods again, shivering. He feels trapped in his own skin. It's like invisible fingers are brushing against his body, tearing at his hair and clothes and willing him to come back. He knows it isn't reality, but it feels like it is real. The brain is a funny thing.  
“Is this a new blob?” he asks, reaching out to touch the dark blue something in a corner. 

“I got frustrated,” Gerard admits. He puts the brush down carefully and lights two cigarettes. He hands one over to Mikey. 

“I don't think it's good to smoke with all the stuff you have here-”

“You sound like William,” Gerard interrupts. 

“I guess he rubbed off.” 

“I bet he does,” Gerard answers with a leer and a smile. 

Mikey punches his arm. “You don't have to bet. You know. I know you two had had sex.” 

“It's kind of-” Gerard makes a vague hand-gesture and Mikey kisses his cheek.

“Yeah, I know. Glad I lured them into our lair?” Mikey jokes. 

“You know I am,” Gerard answers and then turns his head to look at him. “You should make William blow you. It used to help after the Paramour. I mean when I did it. It used to help.”

“I-”

“Doesn't he wonder where you're going when you steal out of bed in the middle of the night?” 

“Where would I go, Gee? I always come to you. You always come to me. They know.” 

Gerard nods. “You should tell them about the nightmares. You should tell them.”

“I don't know if I can pile more clusterfuck on top of their shoulders.”

“You and I aren't a clusterfuck, Mikey.”

“We aren't rainbows and sunshine either.” 

Gerard sighs, his arm around Mikey tightens, his fingers curling in his t-shirt, then he lets go and turns so they're facing each other properly, their knees touching. “Spencer said he is willing to try and William is so heads over heels for you both-”

“For you too. He likes you too,” Mikey interrupts. 

Gerard smiles. “This isn't about you comforting me, Mikey. This is about me comforting you.” 

“It's always about us. About each other. There is no you without me and there's no me without you.”  
Gerard leans closer and lets their foreheads touch. Their cigarettes are nearly burned to the filters. Gerard takes the butt out of Mikey's fingers and puts it and his in an empty coffee mug. He inhales, Mikey can feel it on his lips. He licks them and waits. 

“I know. I still think you should tell them about the nightmares and how you need someone then. Wake them up-”

“I think Spencer wakes up to some degree.” He bites his lip. It's why he likes to fall asleep with William better. William sleeps like the dead. 

“Mikey,” Gerard says softly. 

“I'm not ready yet, okay? This is big and I get that you're always at the front lines, but this is not yours to decide and-”

“I'm not going to decide anything for you,” Gerard says softly and leans in to kiss him. It's gentle and comforting. Nothing sexual – not anymore. Mikey hugs him and Gerard hugs back. 

“This is enough. You are enough. Right now.”  
He feels Gerard nod and hugs him tighter. 

“You wanna sleep in my bed?” 

“Are you finished?”

“It can wait,” Gerard answers. 

“Yes.” 

~+~  
Spencer is up way too early and is way too loud in the kitchen. Gerard groans beside him. 

“I will kill him. Kill him dead,” Gerard mumbles. 

“You can't. I might love him and he makes the best pancakes.” 

“I might reconsider if he gets over himself and lets me watch,” Gerard answers, turning so he can look at Mikey. Mikey smiles, reaching out and brushing Gee's unruly hair out of his face. He lets his hand rest on Gerard's cheek.

“Something in particular?” 

“Um...you blowing him? William blowing him? He's kind of a prude, isn't he?” 

Mikey laughs. “He thinks some things are private.” 

Gerard grabs his hand and kisses his knuckles. “We're the Ways and we share everything.” He says, but he's smiling. Gee wouldn't want to make anyone uncomfortable. 

“You awake Zombie-Ways?! William is only wearing a mug of tea,” Spencer says and then “and I made pancakes.”

“I didn't hear a word about coffee,” Gee mumbles.

“Is there coffee?” Mikey yells back and Gerard buries his head in the pillow. 

“There is coffee if you are awake.” 

“We're awake if there is coffee,” Gerard yells. They hear William laugh. “I bet Spencer lied and he isn't naked at all...” he grumbles. 

“One way to find out.” Mikey stretches and then bends down to kiss Gerard's neck. Gerard groans. “What if he is? What if you could get coffee and blow him in the kitchen?” 

Gerard turns and sits up. “You better be naked William Beckett and there better be coffee, Spencer Smith.”

“Is this a threat?” Spencer wants to know. 

“I can keep Mikey here. Hostage.” 

“I can keep the coffee,” Spencer answers. 

Gerard makes a face. “He's a tough motherfucker,” he whispers. 

“He is,” Mikey answers and smiles. He grabs Gerard's hand and leads him out of the bed and the door down to the kitchen where there are coffee and their boyfriends waiting. 

~end~


End file.
